Gah!
by Grasspaw
Summary: "Gah!" for anyone who doesn't know, is the noise that Mako makes when his little brother and his teammate walk in on him making out with Asami Sato.


**Just a little drabble that popped into my head; I really wanted to have Korra and Bolin walk in on Mako and Asami. I own nothing.**

Mako swore again as he shoved the fire ferret away from him, rifling through Bolin's messy side of the attic in an attempt to find Pabu's treats. The animal wouldn't leave him alone; he kept trying to eat Mako's clothing. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and, not bothering to look, snarled, "Bolin, what did you do to my clothes? I swear I'm going to roast Pabu if you don't get him to-"

"Mako?"

He froze. That was _not _his brother's voice.

He peeked over the edge of the "second floor." "Asami?"

She smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He stepped over towards the ladder and slid down it rather than climb down, because he couldn't resist showing off for Asami. As he did he gave the apartment a quick scan, relieved that it wasn't too dirty. Pabu scrambled down after him and leaped onto his shoulder, going for the scarf once again. Mako plucked him off and resisted the urge to throw him across the room; instead, he just dropped him onto the floor.

Asami blushed a little. "I wanted to see where you live. Is this a bad time?" she asked, watching as he shoved Pabu away with his foot.

"No, uh, now's fine." He cleared his throat. "Bolin's out with Korra somewhere; I was just trying to find away to keep his ferret off me." He ran his hand over his hair, trying futilely to flatten it down; he hadn't had much of a chance to clean off after getting home from the powerplant. Pabu had tried to eat his shirt immediately, and he had been too busy trying to find a way to keep the animal off of him to fix his hair and wash his face.

She nodded and looked around the attic space curiously. He waved a hand around. "Well, here it is. It's not much, but... it's home."

"I like it," she said, turning to face him. "It's nice." As she turned in another circle, her eyes lit on the view of Air Temple Island, and with a soft gasp she rushed towards the window. "This is amazing! I've got a view of the city, but Air Temple Island..." She sighed softly, leaning forward against the windowsill. He followed her and leaned sideways against the wall, watching her profile.

"Yeah. You ever been there?" She shook her head.

"I wish."

"It's nice. You can... breathe out there."

She giggled. "You can't breath here?" He had to smile at her.

"You know what I mean. There's just so few people there, and it's quiet. Just the sound of the wind..."

She smiled at the dreamy quality in his voice. "That great, huh?"

"Better." He shook himself out of his reverie. "Hey, you want something to drink?"

"What do you have?"

He strode over to the other end of the room and began digging around in the icebox. "Let's see... I have water, or... soy sauce." Asami laughed, and a thought occurred to him. "Hey, you're legal, right?" She raised her eyebrows, and he flushed. "I meant to drink. I have some leechi juice wine if you want some."

"That would be nice. I turned eighteen a month ago, so it's all right."

"Great. You're going to have to deal without wineglasses," he said, holding two cracked mugs in one hand and a bottle in the other. "We aren't too ritzy around here."

She smiled broadly. "That will be fine."

Fifteen minutes later the two were curled up next to each other on the couch, Asami practically in Mako's lap. He wouldn't say they were exactly drunk, but maybe a little... buzzed seemed like the right word.

"I'm glad I didn't tell you who I was when we first met," Asami murmured. Her head was on his shoulder, and she was looking up at him with flushed cheeks and an adoring expression that he rather liked. "I never really know if people like me for me or for my last name."

"What do you mean?" he asked, leaning forward to grab the half-empty bottle of wine and refill their cups. She took a sip and licked a little off her lips. He wrapped his free arm around her thin shoulders, stretching out his legs to rest on the coffee table.

"Oh, you know. They always _want _something. Money, connections." Mako chuckled.

"Then how do you put up with me?"

"That doesn't count. You actually needed the money." He nodded and made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat.

"Don't you ever have the same problem?" she asked, setting her drink down on the table so as to lean against him again.

"Not really," he said with a shrug, placing his own mug next to hers. "Bo and I have had a few problems with insane fangirls, but..."

"Then how do you put up with me?" she asked, grinning at him. He laughed again.

"That doesn't count. You haven't tried to rip my hair out." Asami made a soft humming noise, and he continued, "Besides, it's not like I could give anyone anything like you can."

"What do you mean?" she said, frowning up at him. He shrugged.

"I mean I'm pretty much what your dad said: dirt poor. You've got a name and money and..." He touched her cheek. "Good looks. I've got firebending, a little brother, and about twenty yuans to my name."

She shook her head. "No way! You've got a worth ethic, an amazing personality... I mean, you're funny, and smart, and probably one of the nicest guys I've ever met," she said earnestly, placing her hand on his chest. He placed his own hand over it. "And... you are _very _handsome." Before he had time to think she leaned forward to kiss him.

He hesitated for a moment, then responded, bring his hand up to the back of her head. She tangled her hand in his hair, and he pulled her into his lap and deepened the kiss.

* * *

"So," Bolin said brightly to Korra, climbing the stairs, "we'll just run in, I'll give you a quick tour, tell Mako that I rubbed one of Pabu's treats all over his shirt, grab some money, and we'll be on our merry way. I swear, it's this tiny little stall, but they've got the best dumplings you've _ever _tasted. All right, the door's locked for whatever reason..." He pulled out a key and opened the trapdoor, pushing it open and fling his arm out to the side, his eyes closed dramatically. "Voila! Welcome, Avatar Korra, to our humble-"

"Gah!"

He opened his eyes, and blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Mako was sitting on the couch, Asami Sato in his lap. His hands were on her waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Both were beet red, and Asami scooted off to sit next to - rather than on - the firebender. Looking to the side, Bolin could see that Korra's jaw was just about touching the floor. Mako pulled his scarf back on (it had apparently been thrown off at some point), and Asami brushed her fingers through her dark hair in an attempt to straighten it. Bolin's jaw flapped up and down uselessly as he stared at them, because one, Mako didn't have anything to do with girls - even really rich, pretty ones, and two... EW! His brother was just making out with some girl! Korra made an oddly despairing noise behind him, and he climbed the rest of the way into the room, noticing the bottle of leechi juice wine on the coffee table.

"Sorry, uh, I was just getting some money... Korra and I were going out for lunch... Mako, where'd you put...?"

"I'll get it," his brother said brusquely, standing up abruptly and giving his brother a look that promised very painful punishment, but as the situation sank in, Bolin couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Right, Korra, make yourself at home. Go ahead and finish off that wine, you're hilarious when you're drunk..." He followed Mako towards the ladder, and once they were at the top and out of sight of the girls he let a wide grin spread across his face. Mako was still red. "So..."

"Shut up," the older boy snarled, shoving a handful of yuans at Bolin. "You've got to be the stupidest, most annoying-"

"Well how was I supposed to know that you would be lip locked with _Asami Sato _when I got home? By the way, good catch. This is seriously _great! _It means I can have Korra-"

"Will you just _leave _now?" Mako hissed. Bolin rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Have fun." With another smirk, he clambered down the ladder; Mako followed him. Korra and Asami were both standing in awkward silence; Korra scowled at the ground.

Asami glanced up at Mako as the eighteen-year-old slid down the ladder. He never _slid _down the ladder. He must really like this girl. "I, um, thanks for having me over, Mako. I had a good time."

Bolin coughed slightly, and Mako gave him a _look. _He smirked again. He bet she had a good time.

"Thanks for coming," Mako muttered, embarrassment making his voice almost inaudible.

"It was, um, nice to see you, Bolin... Korra... I have to go. Bye."

She practically fled from the room. Korra and Mako both looked like they wanted to hit something. Bolin cleared his throat. "So, Korra... lunch?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, not looking at Mako as she muttered, "See you, Mako."

"Bye," he mumbled, jamming his hands into his pockets. Bolin led Korra out of the room, hearing a thud that sounded suspiciously like Mako had just punched a wall.


End file.
